Hybrid
Hunter Bromley was born on July 17,1992 in Metropolis to scientist Daniel Bromley and actress Nicole Bromley. He was born and raised, as well as educated in Metropolis and majored in technology. Soon after his parents told him about what he was and what his potential is in life. Soon after, Hunter had discovered his parents died in a car accident and so he took his parents' advice and started fighting for good. 'Creation' Daniel Bromley decided to create a being using the equipment at STAR Labs to create an embryo of 3 different species, Kryptonian, Green Martian and added his Human DNA to the mix as well. He injected it into his wife while she was sleeping and the next morning found her pregnant and ready to give birth. They gave birth to Hunter and his sister Jane. 'Early Life' By his 20's, Hunter was given a grant by the United States Government to create a multi-million dollar corporation called "Bromley Industries", which rapidly became allied with Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, however a corporate rival of Lexcorp in Metropolis. By this time, Hunter also became aquainted with a scientist named Michael Byrd who was known by his alter ego "Catboy". Hunter offered this man a job and he graciously accepted it after being fired from his most recent employer. 'Entering the Justice League' After taking down a few bad guys, Hunter was approached by Superman, who offered him a position in the Justice League. Hunter accepted it and met with the Justice League's main members, then later he met Supergirl (Kara Zor-El). Later on, Hunter and Kara would become soulmates and then after that, lovers. 'Relationship & Marriage' Hunter and Kara dated for almost 2 years, then during their conflict with an Alternate Justice League, Hunter realized that Kara was nothing without him in her life. On the night of their 2 year anniversary, Hunter decided to propose to Kara, so she would never be alone and she accepted. Within a week, both Hunter and Kara were married, which after the wedding, they had a large reception. They spent their honeymoon on the island of Themyscira. 'Powers & Abilities' Hybrid's heritage's are very well known because he is from 3 different species, which gives him maximum potential that all three seperately cannot accomplish. He is known to be as strong as Superman and Martian Manhunter combined, making him powerful enough to battle villains like Darkseid with ease and is faster than them, as well as the Flash combined. He also is known to possess the power of flight, as well as an accelerated healing, which allows him to heal as soon as he is severely wounded. He also possesses an invulnerability that is strong enough to break Darkseid's hand and can resist bullets, blades and even lasers. Unlike his Kryptonian, Human and Green Martian counterparts, Hybrid is powerful enough to withstand both Kryptonite and Fire seperately. He is also known to possess an infinite lifespan because both his Kryptonian and Green Martian parts are known to be long lived beings. He is known to also be powerful enough to withstand Ace's ability to drive sane men mad, where as most of the Justice League cannot. One of his most powerful attacks is known as the "Pheonix Effect", which in turn is achieved whenever Hybrid enters any planet's atmosphere at his maximum speed and when fire starts to engulf his body, he his able to manipulate it, making himself look like a Pheonix and in turn making himself practically invincible during that time and allowing him to become twice as powerful, however it only lasts for 5 minutes. He also possesses genetic memory, intangibility, invisibility, vision based powers, psychokinesis and even flight. Hybrid is also known to have supermentality, as well as telepathy, immunity to disease and even shapeshifting. 'Weaknesses' Hybrid is known to possess 2 weaknesses and even though there are 2, they can really subdue him if he ever encounters them. One of his most powerful weaknesses is known as Pyronite, which is made from a conventional fire and a chunk of Kryptonite, that is in turn fused together. Hybrid reacts the same way Superman does to Kryptonite, he as well as his sister are the only ones to get subdued because even though it's kryptonite based, the fire eliminates it's effect Kyptonians and the kryptonite part eliminates the fire's effect on Green Martians. Another weakness of Hybrid's is another form of Kryptonite called Mananite, which is nothing more than Kryptonite that has been enchanted with magic. It doesn't harm him like Pyronite, however weapons made or laced from Mananite is known to be highly effective against Hybrid. The only reason why it is not deadly to him is because only his Kryptonian part is vulnerable to magic, where as his Green Martian part provides him with some protection against the substance. Pyronite's harmful effects can be neutralized by a new form of lead called "Aqueous Lead". Category:DC Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Secord's Art Category:Secord's Superheroes